


In Loving Memory

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robin misses his parents, a lot sad actually, it's the anniversary of when they died, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine
Summary: RobRae alert!Also post-Terra's return for my head cannon.





	In Loving Memory

It was a little more than a week since Robin and Raven had sat on his bed and talked about how the name Robin came to be.  
She'd sensed that there was something of deep sentimental value to Robin somewhere in his room, and he revealed it to be the outfit his mother had presented to him the night she and his father died.  
It was an emotional talk, but a good one nonetheless, and it helped the pair feel a little closer in some ways.  
Robin had mentioned that the suit was in Batman's care after he'd left for Jump City, but asked to have it back for a couple of weeks, because the anniversary of his parents' death was soon.  
Well, today was the day.

Everyone knew that he'd had a difficult beginning, and they new the basics of how, but no one knew about it the way Raven did.  
Still, as he was so loved by his friends, they were there for him if he needed them, but gave him his space when that was the more apparent need.  
When he was still with Batman, they'd do things to honor John and Mary's memory on this day, and even on some holidays just to help him keep the feeling of them being with him.  
But since he'd become the Titans' leader, no one had ever known it personally like his adopted father and sister, or Alfred.  
As a result, each time the day would come around, Robin would isolate himself in an attempt to cope on his own.  
He knew this wasn't the best way to do it, but never once did Batman fail to call and check in on him on this somber day.  
He always knew he wasn't alone, but sometimes the feeling just settled in too heavily.  
The Boy Wonder had grown wiser, stronger, and warmer at heart, but he still had quite a bit of growing left to do.  
After all, most people couldn't see or suffer through the things he'd seen and suffered through, and strive to push through as gracefully as he had.  
He had to set an example, he had to do the right thing, even if he was dying inside.

It was evening, and Robin had been to himself most of the day.  
As expected, just an hour ago Batman called and they talked for a little while.  
It was helpful, and took Robin back to a place of internal healing, but with that came a softening of his heart he didn't expect.  
Talking about pain and getting it off his chest, even in the smallest amounts, could prove to be very difficult at times.  
But as Batman had once taught him, feeling pain as it's expressed only helps it leave the mind and body faster.  
So, he would embrace it the best he could.

He sat alone on top of the tower, watching the sun go down while steel toed shoes dangled over the edge in the usual way.  
Seagulls whined their whiny calls, flying over the ocean in search of one last meal before dusk.  
From the dizzying height of the tower, one could watch the birds from above.  
Robin had seen both horrifying and incredible things, but getting to watch birds fly from above was something that never ceased to captivate him.  
Perhaps that was sentimental to him in and of itself, too, when one considered his life before that terrible day.  
He was a Flying Grayson, but now more than ever, he felt incredibly grounded.  
Typically it didn't bother him so much, but on this day, it always did.  
And he didn't just miss his parents, he missed everyone.  
He missed his trailer, Harrison Haly, the shows, the fun, the innocence.  
His chest felt cold inside as he thought about the day Juvenile Services came for him.  
He remembered running out of the room and hiding before scaling the main tent, and stopping only when he got to the top where the pole was exposed, and could sit and hug it tightly.  
It took a good half hour for Harrison and the social workers to spot him, and even longer for the co-owner to convince him to come down.  
Remembering getting in that car after a gentle coaxing, the sound of the door closing and the sight of the circus fading away in the back window was something he could never forget.  
For weeks after, his life was a living hell until Bruce finally saved him from it.  
So, really, it wasn't just a day of horrors, but a day that would spark weeks of unending grief and despair.  
Not that he would be miserable for weeks after this anniversary, but his parents deserved a day to be remembered and thought about.  
So he did, all while enviously watching the seagulls dive and live blissful lives just below his feet.  
But he remembered this; just because he was hurting and taking the time to mull over the sadness, didn't mean today was a bad day.  
It was a beautiful day, and was going to be a beautiful evening, even though it hurt.

After so long, Raven began to feel that it was a good time to go see if he wanted company.  
She knew too much time alone would only make him feel more isolated; she would know, considering her own past.  
Robin heard her foot steps after she got close enough, looking up as she sat to his left side.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

His voice was lower than usual, the tone reflecting his innermost sadness.  
Raven, though, could feel it without hearing the somberness.  
She remained soft, open and sensitive, offering a gentleness that still blew Robin away at times.

"How are you holding up?"

Robin remained watching the birds.

"I'm...all right.  
Getting there, I guess...  
I'll be better in the morning.  
I've always been a sleep-off-the-sadness type, hm..."

He tried to smile, he tried to be funny, but it didn't last.  
With Raven there, her contagiously comforting spirit was already drawing out the ache in his heart.  
He knew it would heal him more in the end, but it still hurt, and it was still hard to surrender.  
He sighed softly when a small, pale hand rested on his back.

"Did he call?"

"About an hour ago, yeah.  
We talked a little."

"Good."

She looked at his lap, and saw that Robin was holding the little outfit they'd talked over just days ago.  
It looked even smaller now than it had then, small red shirt and shiny green tights balled together, held close to his person.  
He wasn't as embarrassed for her to see that as he would've otherwise been, only because they had talked previously.  
He knew she didn't judge him for it, and that she understood the need for closure.  
She'd allowed him in her room before, and showed him things that she held close to her heart.  
So there was an even deeper comfort in knowing he could just do what he needed to in front of someone he was starting to believe was truly his soulmate.  
It was quiet for a while.  
Robin wasn't intending any rudeness, but in that time he really didn't have anything to say.  
Raven respected the silence, never pulling her hand away from him.  
She even leaned on him, watching the seagulls fly as he did.  
The scent of the salty ocean rose to them off and on, carried up by drafts.  
At long last, words finally did present themselves.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"I'd like that, yeah.  
If you don't mind."

"I'd be happy to."

Another short silence passed.

"It's...been a really nice day.  
Well -- aside from, you know...but it was pretty out."

"Still is."

She looked at him and smiled, receiving a faint one in return from the male.  
As happy as she was to comfort him and maintain a respectful silence, her heart told her to test the boundaries just a tad.  
Since Robin had helped her learn to embrace her feelings more and open up, she came to trust her own instincts more easily.  
By so doing, she figured she could often thank him by honing these gifts into him, and bringing him forward in turn.

"Robin, you know I don't mean any harm, but if you'd be willing to talk a little..."

At this, he looked at her.

"I...I mean, I don't...  
What do you want me to say...?"

The words came out so hoarse, so dry and withered, so tired.  
But Raven was so kind and earnest, he truly did know she meant no harm.  
As such, he was willing to hear her thoughts, and even try to participate.

"It doesn't have to be much.  
It doesn't have to be anything, if you don't want to answer, but...I have questions."

"Questions?"

"About...what happened, on this day."

She lowered her hand, pulling it off his back, but only to rest it instead on the top of his hand.  
Robin's shoulders hunched a little, torn amidst nerves, uncertainty and the brutal heartache.  
Raven knew he was uncomfortable, and she wasn't proud of that.

"Richard."

He looked at her again, more attentively at the sound of his name.  
Raven's eyes were warm, filled with the light of the setting sun.  
As always in moments like this, she was more sensitive than serious.

"You don't have to answer."

"......."

As she'd hoped, he relaxed, and then looked back out at the water.  
Absentmindedly holding the little outfit closer yet to his belly, he considered that he hadn't talked about that night in depth.  
He was never good at just coming right out about his feelings or problems, but with Raven around it was much easier.  
She'd taught him a lot in their couple of months together, and the more he thought about it, the less and less he could deny his heart.  
The words just sort of rolled out, though he couldn't recall being conscious enough in time to make a firm decision either way.

"M...Maybe, it would...be good for me.  
Maybe...having to answer a few questions will help me figure it out myself, I don't know."

He looked at her again, this time visibly attentive and focused, even sitting a little taller.

"What do you want to know?"

Raven's hand came up off of his as she turned to face him better.  
Her questions were asked with a distinctly submissive hesitation.

"You told me that Zucco sabotaged the trapeze, but you never said how."

Robin sat up more.  
By the way he spoke, having to answer a question about it was already pulling him out of his own head a little, which was what Raven had hoped for.

"Oh, well...the trapezes were held in place by tight screws and bolts.  
I remember being on the stand, waiting my turn, and I heard this grinding noise behind me.  
Zucco had taken the screws that kept the hooks in place, so on their last swing, it..."

He swallowed and looked off, a nervous hand rolling over the top of his head as he craned away.  
Raven only watched, feeling the suffering as it rolled out of his very being.  
The memory -- the numbing, lifeless, helpless dread that washed over him as his mother looked him in the eyes, reaching out for him before she and his father fell to their untimely end.  
The screams and panic in the crowd, the ring master, Stan Rutledge's urgent voice as he tried to keep everyone seated, the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears as he climbed down and knelt at their sides.  
In a flash, in the blink of an eye, they were just...gone, and with them went the short, innocent life he'd known.  
It was his last day being a child.  
Thinking back, he remembered being in so much shock that he couldn't scream, or even react until another performer pulled him away from their bodies.  
Only then did he finally begin to shriek and cry, and try to get back to them, but nothing could be done.  
It was pure chaos.  
Through it all, the sound of his own piercing, agonized voice crying out for his mom and dad haunted him, unforgotten.  
It all just faded and darkened after that, and Raven could feel every ounce of it.  
She scanned him over with blue-violet orbs, giving him the space to try and gather himself.  
To her surprise, he actually took his mask off and rubbed his eyes after so long, drying any tears that had started to slip past.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

He nodded, brown eyes slightly pinkened by the pressure of his emotions.  
After a moment or two more, he spoke up again.

"It came u-undone."

Raven nodded slowly, soaking in the information.  
It would seem he was going to leave his mask off, as he knew this was only going to get harder.  
Surprisingly though, he didn't want to stop.  
He looked at her, blinking the stinging sensation away after clearing his throat.

"Um...anything else?"

His willingness to participate was a shining example of the things strength was made of, and it put a brief, soft smile on Raven's face.

"Only a couple.  
I know this is hard on you."

Robin shook his head and adjusted himself, doing his utter best to be optimistic.

"No, no I mean -- it's fine, really.  
It kind of...feels good.  
In a...terrible sort of way..."

"Some things aren't meant to be kept inside forever."

"Well, with the right person it's a lot easier to let it out."

At that, he finally smiled, even through in his exhaustion and thinning grip on control over his feelings.  
Raven returned the expression, though very aware that her next two questions were going to be that much harder for him to answer.

"Agreed.  
So...after it happened, what happened to you?  
Where did you sleep, before services came?"

A heaviness settled under Robin's eyes.

"Ohh, yeah, I uh...  
Harry Zagari, he was a clown there for a long time, and he let me stay with him for a couple nights in his trailer.  
Everyone was messed up over it, it wasn't just me, but...they weren't gonna let me just...be alone."

He voice broke up as the emotions rose into his throat.

"We were f-amily..."

Again, the tears broke, causing him to wipe his eyes.

"Damn..."

Raven moved closer, resting her hand on his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with being emotional, you know that."

"I kn-ow...  
Thank you..."

He continued to wipe his eyes, the dark grey glove soaking up the tears that escaped him.

"Anyth-ing else?"

Raven rubbed his arm silently for a moment, giving him ample time to process everything.  
She didn't want to push him or cause him to feel stressed, much to his appreciation.  
She spoke even softer.

"Only one, but do you need a break?"

"N-o, it's fine," he said, slightly muffled as he turned away, still rubbing his eyes.

Again, Raven paused to give him time before speaking up.  
She waited until his energy felt stable again.

"...Why do you think you lived, and they didn't...?"

This time Robin paused, the weight of the final question sinking through his skin, through his bones, and into his being.  
He could've broken down, he could've done a number of things in response to such a painful, personal inquisition, but rather he just finished rubbing his eyes.  
Lowering his arm he looked back toward Raven calmly, but not at her directly.  
There was a surrealism in him, a familiarity that neither of them could accurately place.

"Why did I live......"

A long silence passed, and in the slowed time Raven remained ever patient, ever focused, and ever present.  
Robin was surprisingly poised and calm, even though she was beginning to feel his heart crumble in its place on his sleeve.

"...When...it happened, I always wondered that," he said softly, followed by a sniffle.  
"It wasn't that I didn't think I deserved to live, I just...didn't think they deserved to die.  
Never did, and I never will, but...it's a question I've long asked myself..."

"Did you ever come to a conclusion?"

"Yes, and, no...  
I've thought of reasons why maybe I lived, but at the same time I just really don't know.  
I guess it's not up to me to decide..."

He stared off at the horizon again, quietly contemplating everything.  
Every laugh they'd shared, every dawn, every dusk, every moment he could remember.  
Raven kept quiet, sensing that he had more to elaborate on, and she dared not interrupt him.  
There was a deep, churning willingness in him to cooperate to the fullest extent, to search the furthest reaches of his soul for the best answer he could sum up.  
If anyone deserved to hear his story, it was her.

"When I was still so young, I couldn't..."

He blinked again and again, the tears returning, though he never moved to wipe them away.  
This question was truly the heaviest -- the most cutting and meaningful thing anyone had ever asked him.  
But amidst that, deep in his heart, he knew that answering it could set him free, even though, subconsciously he did know the answer.  
Light glistened off the tears as they slowly took turns streaking over his blushing skin, then dripping off into his lap.  
His gaze remained fixated on the horizon, his voice nearly a broken whisper.

"I c-ouldn't...possibly understand...  
Looking b-ack, they were...perfect.  
I'm -- I mean now that I'm older, I know obv-iously they weren't; they were human, nobody's perfect, but...  
Everywhere we went, everyone we knew, the only thing anyone could say was how great they were."

He took in a shaky breath, wiping a few tears, but not caring enough to stay on top of it.  
His body became more animated as he spoke, too, shoulders loosening.

"It was always 'Oh, John and Mary are so kind,' and 'John and Mary are the nicest people,' 'John and Mary are the perfect couple,' and so on.  
If someone walked up to me they'd say, 'You're John and Mary's boy, aren't you,' yeah, 'Oh I know your mom, she's so sweet,' and, just...  
They...always seemed to do the right thing, to just be good people.  
If I fell, they always caught me.  
But when they fell..."

He looked up at the sky, aimlessly watching birds fly yet higher above, the already-broken voice failing him that much more.

"I couldn't do anything..."

With a deep, shaking breath, he looked back down, the movement dropping more tears into his lap quickly.

"I know it wasn't my fault, I know I c-ouldn't have helped it, but it...stayed with me.  
For a couple of years, I had this...survivor's guilt.  
I thought they were so great, they were...so perfect, it wasn't fair.  
Here I was, this dumb little kid who knew nothing, who just took the world as it came to him, and then there was them.  
Just...kind, pure.  
Angelic.  
I thought, there were t-imes when I told white lies, or didn't always do what I was told, so...I thought...it really should've been me..."

He looked at Raven as he finished his sentence, a breathy "heh" escaping him with a fragile smile, but all too soon it dissolved.  
Robin craned his head down, anguish overshadowing his expression, eyes closing.  
He was crying, and in front of Raven, but he didn't care.  
Empathy overwhelming, the sorceress inched closer until their bodies touched.  
She leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his back, resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
Robin brought a hand up to his face, the emotions flowing silently between sniffles.  
After a minute he shook his head and looked up, groaning a long groan, and Raven sat up with him.  
He looked incredibly tired now, but still wanting to talk, amazingly.  
This time he spoke a little more slowly to keep from falling apart.

"One...reason I thought that...I lived and they didn't, was because they were...s-uch good people, maybe God called them home...because they didn't deserve to l-ive in a terrible world..."

He resumed wiping his eyes, the windows to his soul growing more irritated from the combination of emotional display and the constant contact.

"I've u-uh...  
I've always believed that saying, that...we're here for a reason, and that everything happens for a reason.  
I can think of a lot of reasons why, but still..."

He appeared to be calming down, slowly finding solace in the moment and in their conversation.  
A less shaky, less broken breath filled his lungs, but the sigh that followed was heavy.  
He found himself hoping Raven would say something, that she would be able to make the picture clearer for him in his foggy state of mind.  
She did just that, and then some.  
Raven leaned in close, tilting her head so as to see him better, locking eyes.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Always," he replied with a choked chuckle.

"I think you're here, as a living example of what it means to rise above.  
When something terrible happens to us, we have the choice to either let it destroy us, or let it inspire us.  
You were inspired, and you wanted to do good, to help others."

She looked down at the little suit wadded up in Robin's hands.  
In her own heart and mind, she could hear the ten-year-old boy laughing, filled with spirit and drive.  
She smiled warmly, radiating for even Robin to feel.

"You once said that I was the most hopeful person you've ever met, but looking at you now, I don't think you've given yourself enough credit."

Their eyes met, and the amazement and depth of how touched he was, was apparent on Robin's face.

"You could've been so many things -- terrible things, but here you are, a hero.  
A friend, a son.  
A good person.  
...I have one more question."

Robin blinked slowly with a struck expression before shaking off the initial shock of her kind words.

"Uh -- yeah, yeah, a-ask away..."

"When Zucco did what he did, what did you want to happen?  
What did you want to see become of him?"

Robin's shock melted into a calm, collected softness.  
He wiped away another few tears and sniffled again, thinking.

"Well, I wanted him to hurt, I knew that, but...ultimately, I just wanted to see him go to jail.  
I just wanted him to be put away," he said with a gentle ease.  
"I was...afraid of him, I didn't want him hurt anybody else."

"You didn't want him to die?"

The quiet that followed that was filled with genuine contemplation by Robin.  
He thought back to when he was ten, and how hurt he was.

"I...it...might've crossed my mind once or twice, but it wasn't my first thought.  
And when I did think that, it felt...excessive.  
I don't know, we just didn't think that way, so I never did, either.  
If someone did something bad, they went to jail.  
That's...just all I knew."

Raven's thick, blue-black lips thinned slightly in her smile.  
She looked Robin over, gently straightened out a few wrinkles around his shoulder, plucked off a couple stray hairs, and then just looked at him.  
He appeared lost, puppy-like, blind to his own kindness.  
Robin just couldn't see how beautiful he was, how beautiful his heart was, but Raven could.

"If you only knew how proud you make them every day, just by being you.  
You've done everything they could've ever asked of you -- more than that."

After nearly appearing blown away enough to have potentially been carried off by the wind itself, Robin's brows fell heavy at her words.  
Not from unhappiness, but pure, sweet, stinging, beautiful pain.  
Part of him didn't want to understand, but the better half of him trusted her, thanked her.

"R-aven..."

She leaned in closer.

"I think you know why you're here, and I want to hear you say it.  
What you say, right now, we're going to remember for the rest of our lives.  
So...why did you live?  
Why did Dick Grayson live...?"

Honey-brown eyes stared up at her from under heavy black brows before lightening, peering back up at the horizon.  
It was time to be honest with himself, it was time to acknowledge that it's okay to recognize one's own good heart.  
He sat up slowly, the tears ceasing at his bottom lids.  
A sort of flame cast into his eyes as if a darkness had been lifted, the acceptance of who he was fleeting from him in beams.  
When he spoke it was gentle, but confident.

"I lived, because...Someone wanted me to harness my pain, and...use it to try and prevent others from feeling what I've felt.  
I lived, and suffered, to relate to others, and try to liberate them, just like someone liberated me.  
I live...to give back what I've been given, I guess.  
I live to do good when good isn't around."

"Hmhm, I knew you knew why," she said with a soft chuckle.

Robin smiled, too, slightly embarrassed at admitting that he knew he was a good person, but at his core he knew he was happy.  
He'd been through terrible things and seen horrible crimes committed, he had been scarred, but he had a great life.  
His parents couldn't be with him in flesh, but in spirit and in memory, they lived, and in having them in spirit he gained another family, and then another.  
Thinking about it put an even bigger, warmer smile on his face.  
He laughed softly at the notion of how loved he was, and by how many people, and at all the great things he'd seen, too.  
Everywhere he went, so long as he believed, there would always be hope.  
This day was a day to mourn the ones he'd lost, but by the end he'd come to find it was also a day to celebrate that which was good, and that believing he could be good and do the right thing was the best way to honor their memory.  
Even when pain cut to his very core, there would always be a reason to be happy.  
Raven cocked her head slightly, curious.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, unable to stop from smiling as they looked at one another.

"Just...thinking about how luck-- God, no, how blessed I am.  
Thank you for reminding me."

When he opened his arms, Raven didn't hesitate to hug him.  
They came together in a deep embrace, each sighing softly.  
They stayed like that for about a minute before separating, passing the love they shared to one another endlessly.

"You know, I know I've...kind of been doing this wrong for the past couple of years."

"What's that?"

"This...anniversary.  
I know it would be better to go have fun and just have them in mind, but after moving out, I've sort of...forgotten how to do that," he said with a light shrug.  
"Maybe next year I'll do it right."

"There's nothing wrong with taking the time to sort out the pain, but I would agree that they want you to be happy.  
We all do.  
As for next year...why not try now?"

"Now?"

"It's barely nighttime.  
We could all go do something, have fun in their memory.  
But that's up to you."

"Actually, that...sounds great."

He smiled and looked down at the shirt and pants in his lap, stroking them over with his thumbs, the smile still unable to leave his face.

"Mind if I go put this up first?"

"No problem."

After putting his mask back on, they stood and went inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went with him to put the clothes away, then joined him hand-in hand on their way to the living room.  
Once they walked in she gently let go of his grip, joining the others on the couch, as they were discussing a possible movie option.

"Have you ever seen the movie Holes?" Terra asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, then back at the blonde and grinned.

"Girl, you would suggest an earth movie," Cyborg chuckled while Beast Boy laughed openly.

"HAHah!  
Shut up!"

She shoved Beast Boy into Cyborg playfully, all three laughing while Starfire giggled, only half understanding the conversation.  
They hardly noticed when Raven took her seat on the very end of the couch, watching them.  
Robin stayed in the doorway, contemplating.  
The idea of hanging out with everybody while they knew what today was, certainly seemed a lot easier when he wasn't standing in front of them.  
Opening up to one person at a time wasn't so bad, but being vulnerable in front of all his friends was a lot more difficult.  
But if he could gather the courage to confess when he was having difficulty dealing with what Slade had put him through, he could ask to spend time with them just to have some fun, no matter what day it was.  
They were his third family, and equally as important.  
Finally coming to terms with the idea, he walked up behind the couch quietly, interrupting as Cyborg and Starfire cheered Terra on in a small rumble with her boyfriend.  
He spoke up tenderly.

"Hey, guys."

They all paused, the laughter receding into sensitive tones and expressions.

"Hey, man."

"Wassup?"

"Robin, are you feeling better?" Starfire asked gingerly.

Raven kept to herself, observing quietly, giving him the space to do as he needed.  
Needless to say, she was proud of him.

"Heh, yeah, I'm feeling better.  
I've been better, but I've also been a lot worse."

Terra's sharp blue eyes glanced at the others briefly, then back at Robin.  
She really didn't know what to say -- she hadn't been a Titan long enough to know what he'd been through, but Beast Boy had told her quietly what today revolved around.

"I...kind of got some good advice from someone really wise.  
They, uh...reminded me that today...doesn't have to be all sad.  
They thought...I don't know, that...maybe...it would be nice to...go out and have some fun, in uh...in memory of...my parents..."

He trailed off sheepishly, visibly shy while looking away off and on.  
But to his happy surprise, all ten eyes shined back at him, glittering.

"For real?  
That'd be awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Oh yes, glorious!"

Terra smiled.

"What'd you gave in mind?"

Robin paused.

"...Um...I didn't get that far.  
I thought we could think of something together.  
But -- something fun, something outside, with people.  
You know?"

A chorus of yeses and yeahs filled the room, returning a happy smile to Robin's once shy expression.  
Terra was the first to offer a suggestion.

"You know, Beast Boy and I were thinking about going to this late-night fireworks show they're having by the docks on the other end of town.  
Would that be cool?"

He smiled more, as did everyone, including Raven.

"I think that sounds perfect."

Beast Boy jumped up.

"Sweet!  
Imma get my sparklers from last year's 4th!"

The shortest Titan ran off to get his stuff, followed by Cyborg.

"Is that all you got?  
Man, I got the good stuff!  
Loaded fireworks with ALL the boom!"

"WELL THEN GRAB THEM!"

Terra laughed and moved to follow them, just behind Starfire.

"Hahaha, guess we'll meet you in the garage," she said before gently fist bumping his shoulder.

He nodded to her happily, then looked at Raven.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She walked up to him, once more taking his hand before they made their way down to the garage to pile into the T car.  
It was to be a beautiful show, one they would laugh and shout through and just have a grand time, well into the early morning.  
Robin promised himself that next time, the whole day would be like this, with only small breaks to mourn in between the fun he would have with the loved ones he still had.  
After the show, they would return home happy and sleepy, tucking in just hours before down, and he would be in his bed with a beautiful, intelligent woman to keep him warm, and to keep warm.  
And first thing when the sun rose, he was going to pack his original, innocent little trapeze suit back into the sturdy box it had come to him in, and mail it back to his father to keep it safe.  
Indeed, he was truly blessed.  
He was truly happy, and he knew why he was alive.

 

\--End--


End file.
